RTL 4
| closed date = | picture format = 576i (SDTV 16:9) 1080i (HDTV) | share = 14,5% | share as of = 2016 | share source = | network = RTL Nederland (2004-present) Holland Media Groep (1996-2004) RTL 4 S.A. (1990-1996) | owner = RTL Group | slogan = "Natuurlijk bij RTL 4" ( ) | country = Luxembourg | broadcast area = Netherlands Luxembourg | headquarters = Hilversum, Netherlands Luxembourg City, Luxembourg | former names = RTL Véronique (1989-1990) | replaced names = | sister names = RTL 5 RTL 7 RTL 8 RTL Z RTL Lounge RTL Crime RTL Telekids | timeshift names = | web = www.rtl4.nl | terr serv 1 = Digitenne | terr chan 1 = Channel 4 (SD) | terr serv 2 = DVB-T (FTA) (Luxembourg) | terr chan 2 = 498 MHz (SD) | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal | sat chan 1 = Channel 4 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 4 (HD) Channel 928 (SD) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 4 | cable serv 3 = Kabel Noord | cable chan 3 = Channel 4 | adsl serv 1 = KPN | adsl chan 1 = Channel 4 | adsl serv 2 = Tele2 | adsl chan 2 = Channel 4 | online serv 1 = Ziggo GO | online chan 1 = ZiggoGO.tv (Netherlands only) }} RTL 4 (Radio Télévision Luxembourg 4) is a major commercial television station in the Netherlands. It is the most-watched commercial station in the country, popular especially with those aged between 20 and 49. RTL 4 is a general entertainment channel with infotainment, television drama, talk shows, game shows, news and talent shows. It is owned by RTL Nederland, a subsidiary of RTL Group. The station has three sister TV channels: RTL 5, RTL 7 and RTL 8, and four thematic TV channels: RTL Z, RTL Lounge, RTL Crime and RTL Telekids. Officially RTL 4 - along with RTL 5, RTL 7 and RTL 8 - is headquartered in Luxembourg, broadcasting under a Luxembourg TV license. This allows them to avoid more strict control by the Dutch media authorities as Luxembourg's television watchdog is less strict. History It originally launched on the Astra 1A satellite as RTL Véronique on 2 October 1989, before re-branding as RTL 4 (after 1, 2 and 3 were already used by the Netherlands' public broadcasters) the next year. It was one of the first private commercial broadcaster in the Netherlands. Officially, it still broadcasts from Luxembourg. Private broadcasters were not allowed in the Netherlands until 1992. The encryption system employed by both RTL 4 and 5 analogue services whilst on the Astra 1A and 1C satellites was Luxcrypt. This standard was employed (mainly on the English language programmes carried with Dutch subtitles) in order to protect the distribution rights sold by foreign studios to RTL. RTL 4 broadcasts the first and the longest soap of the Netherlands, Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden since October 1, 1990. RTL 4's latest radical change of programming was on 18 August 2007 when RTL obtained the soccer rights (Eredivisie) but lost the rights to the NOS the following year. In 2008 RTL 4 went back to its roots as a family entertainment channel with programmes such as Idols, X Factor, Dancing with the Stars and Dancing on Ice. That year RTL 4 also launched Ik Hou Van Holland, a quiz-show around and about the Netherlands with Linda De Mol. From 2009 the talent shows are playing a major role in the programming of RTL 4, the X-Factor has been rescheduled successfully to Friday night with higher ratings in Season 2 (2009) and Season 3 (2010) on Fridays. In 2010, RTL 4 bought the rights for broadcasting Holland's Got Talent from SBS 6 and created together with pioneer John De Mol their own talent show The Voice of Holland in the Autumn of that same year. The Voice of Holland became a huge hit on Dutch Television with ratings around 3 million viewers every Friday Night. In 2012 yet another new talent show started, Beat the Best. RTL 4 also owns the rights for the soaps As the World Turns and The Bold and the Beautiful. In January 2007, RTL sold the rights for B&B to SBS6, but bought the rights back in December 2010. With more money and space to buy other TV shows, RTL 4 bought the rights for the first season of the successful drama show Brothers & Sisters and took over CSI: Miami from sister channel RTL 5. Radio From May 1991 until September 2006, the station has had several accompanying radio stations, such as RTL 4 Radio, RTL Radio, RTL Rock Radio, Happy RTL, and RTL FM. Between June 2007 and 1 January 2012 RTL Nederland owned Radio 538, one of the largest radio stations of the Netherlands. Programming Hits on RTL 4 include the RTL Nieuws, Editie NL, RTL Boulevard, Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden and the Saturday night family show Ik Hou Van Holland. Talent shows are also very popular on RTL 4, such as Idols, X Factor, Holland's Got Talent and The Voice of Holland. RTL 4 also owns the rights for American TV series. Domestic *Editie NL ( ) *Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden ( ) *Holland's Got Talent *Idols *Ik Hou Van Holland ( ) *Koffietijd ( ) *RTL Boulevard *RTL Late Night *RTL Live *RTL Nieuws ( ) *The Voice of Holland *X Factor Imported *Bones *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *CSI: Miami *CSI: NY *Dr. Phil Notable people * Carlo Boszhard (1993–present) * Robert ten Brink (2006–present) * Nicolette van Dam (2008–present) * Wendy van Dijk (2006–present) * Angela Groothuizen (2009–present) * Gordon (2007–present) * Mariska Hulscher * Martijn Krabbé (1995–present) * Char Margolis (2002–2008, 2010) * Linda de Mol (2007–present) * Irene Moors (1989–2015) * Derek Ogilvie (2007–2013) * Rudolph van Veen (2000–2005, 2008–2011) Teletext RTL 4 offered a teletext service which stopped on 1 April 2017. The pages 888/889 are still available for subtitles. Logos RTL4 (1989-1990).jpg|2 October 1989 - June 1990 RTL4 (1990-1992).png|17 September 1990 - September 1997 RTL4 (1997-1998).jpg|1 September 1997 - 29 August 1998 RTL4 (1998-2001).png|29 August 1998 - 12 August 2005 RTL4 (2005-2007).png|12 August 2005 - 26 August 2013 RTL4 (2013-2016).png|26 August 2013 - 1 September 2016 References External links *RTL 4 Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:RTL Nederland Category:1989 establishments in the Netherlands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989